Gone
by Crysta-Astra
Summary: short one-shot song fic. hints of slash, HPDM, dont like dont read. Song - Little Girl - John Micheal Montgomery. R.R please!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to J.K Rowling. The song isn't mine either, belongs to John Michael Montgomery, 'The Little Girl'

Rating: PG13

Notes: Just a Small one-shot song fic.

Thanks to my wonderful beta – BlackUmbrage….Jaime! - you're the best!

Warning's – Hint of some slash, male/male relations, don't like don't read. HP/DM

Gone

_Her parents never took the young girl to church_

_Never spoke of His name_

_Never read her His word_

_Two non-believers walking lost in this world_

_Took their baby with them_

_What a sad little girl_

"BOY!! Where are you?" Vernon Dursley's voice boomed through the house. The small boy that he was looking for was cowering in his cupboard under the stairs, rocking back and forth.

"Draco…Draco…Help me please…" He said to himself quietly.

The door to the cupboard was ripped open. Harry's Uncle in a drunken rage started beating him. The horsewhip cracked loudly on Harry's already ripped trousers.

_Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs_

_Never wanted to play_

_Or give kisses and hugs_

_She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch_

_While her mom fell asleep_

_And her daddy went out_

Soon he gave in. The whips just hitting him harder, he made no noise. Soon Vernon stopped, and walked off. Leaving Harry in a bloody mess on the floor unconscious.

That's where he stayed until four hours later; Petunia Dursley came home, tutted at the mess. Then put him back in the cupboard, careful to not harm him any further, then cleaned the mess up.

He woke later, and went out to the living room; he sat there on the couch. Watching the television. Vernon went out. Most likely to a bar where he would get drunk again. Petunia went to bed. Dudley, well he wasn't seen anymore. Harry didn't know what had happened to him.

_And the drinking and the fighting _

_just got worse every night_

_Behind their couch she'd be hiding_

_Oh what a sad little life_

_And like it always does, the bad just got worse_

_With every slap and every curse_

_Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night_

_Used a gun on her mom and then took his life_

Vernon came home later. Harry heard screams from upstairs. He slowly and quietly made his way up. He looked in the room to see Vernon in a drunken rage, pull a pistol on Petunia, before he knew what was happening a gunshot was heard. Vernon stumbled for a second, then realised what he had done, put the pistol to his head and in an instant there was another shot.

"No…There gone…Oh lord…What's going to happen? Oh Draco I wish you were here." Harry sobbed into his lap as he fell to the floor.

_And some people from the city took the girl far away_

_To a new mom and dad_

_And kisses and hugs everyday_

_Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in_

_And a small little girl_

_Stared a picture of Him_

Harry later gathered his wits, and took his stuff. He called the police then left.

He signalled the Night Bus, and he lay there on one of the beds, looking up staring into nothingness. He knew where he was going. Comfort. Safe. Loving arms. Draco.

Soon enough the Night Bus stopped and Harry walked out, and up to the Malfoy Manor. Knocked on the door three times. A house elf answered. He spoke to it, but he could hardly hear his voice.

"Draco…Please…let me see him…"

The house-elf looked worried. She hurried and got him. Minutes later Draco appeared at the door. He looked at his Gryffindor lover. One look told him something was wrong. Tear stains on his bruised and scarred face, Black eyes, torn clothes, scars and cuts, bruised arms, legs, anything that Draco could see did not look healthy.

"Oh Harry…" He spoke barely above a whisper, then hugged him.

_She said I know that man up there on that cross_

_I don't know His name_

_But I know He got off_

_He was there in my old house _

_and held me close to His side_

_As I hid there behind our couch_

_The night that my parents died_

_Fin_

Yea I know the lyrics don't really match, but I thought it was the saddest song ever. And its supposed to be a girl but hey, not everything has to be perfect.

AN: Join my Yahoo! Group. I have started a new fic there called "Black Candles" It is a HP/LM slash, i would post it here, but it is NC-17, so for those of you who like HP/LM slash, go join! The link is in my bio.

Review please, let me know.


End file.
